


On the Subject of Nicknames

by cauldronofdoom



Series: Living with the Mob [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cauldronofdoom/pseuds/cauldronofdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because no one names themself 'Captain Marvel'</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Subject of Nicknames

The op had gone wrong. Horribly wrong. What had been just an intelligence-gathering mission with four girls sneaking into a society ball to pick up the gossip had now turned into a live firefight in the back garden. Widow was out of contact, backup was minutes away at best, and it was just Jan, Storm, and Warbird holding off the special security force designed to prevent anyone from figuring out which rich jerk was the up-and-coming wannabe kingpin Ultron. 

“Alright.” Warbird said, pulling Jan’s attention back. “This is what we’re going to do…”  
*  
The plan had worked. It was meant to just be a holding action, but Warbird’s bold orders had caught the other forces off-guard, allowing Jan and Storm to sneak up behind them and pick them off one by one. It had been down to almost even odds when Jan heard a missed voice calling out “Wasp! Duck!” She did, and Widow vaulted into the fray, further confusing their foes and causing chaos in their finally-reordered line. She darted in, knowing her fellows were doing the same, and all of them were down before backup made it over.  
*  
Two weeks later, and she was still regaling anyone who would listen (usually Bucky or Thor) with the tale of how ‘The Amazing Field Captain of Wonder and Marvel’ had lead them to victory. Thor had helped her write it into a proper ballad, which they performed often and enthusiastically for the rest of the HC. Carol just laughed, confiding in them that she had been in the military and had almost gotten her Captaincy before she’d kicked up some dust about certain senior officers abusing their positions to order subordinates to do things they had no right to order. She’d won in the military courts, but at the expense of a career she’d poured well over ten years of her life into. It was nice, she said, to be promoted and recognized for the abilities and attitudes that had ended her previous life. 

It was Thor that first called her ‘Captain Marvelous’ on duty, but Jan had quickly nixed that. “That’s far too much of a mouthful. We need to knock the last syllable off.”

And so Captain Marvel had been christened, much to the amusement of all the rest. ‘Warbird’ was still her official handle, but eventually even the Captain had switched to the new name. 

Jan had just patted herself on the back for giving her friend a nickname that had good memories attached, instead of referencing her pilot background. Score another one for the cute girl.


End file.
